brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.5.3-Sarah1281
Brick!Club 1.5.3 Sums deposited with Laffitte So things are going really well for the mysterious Monsieur Madeleine but he still seems rather and inexplicably tragic. He gives so much to everyone and makes everyone’s life better but he isolates himself so much from everyone around him. I wonder why he still has a sunburned complexion after five years in Montreuil. He’s really gone up in the world but it’s clear that he’d be happy just being an honest laborer. “He smiled to relieve himself of the necessity of talking; he gave, in order to get rid of the necessity for smiling.” That is just really upsetting. It seems like he’d be happy just throwing money at people and running away. He just never talks to people that he doesn’t have to. I’m sure there were people trying to get to know him for a variety of reasons and they just had the devil’s own time doing it because he is not interested. He has a chance to make friends here but he’d rather just take long nature walks. I suppose since we can truthfully say that he gives people money so he doesn’t have to deal with actual human interaction I can understand part of why people are suspicious of his motives. “Books are cold but safe friends”? Damn. Now I’m getting Belle vibes. And I’m going to seriously have to consider Madeleine for the second saddest character we’ve come across so far, right after Valjean. I wonder if when he first arrived in town he might have sounded similar to certain other completely different laborers we have met in the past. But he just read so much and got a proper education that now he can pass for a gentlemen. I wonder why he insisted on taking a gun with him everywhere and what kind of circumstances necessitated the use of it. Apparently he’s some sort of sniper that freaks everybody else out. A little strange since he only apparently shoots at animals that are attacking. And now that things are going really well for him, he’s no longer young to enjoy it. He is not even trying to keep a low profile, is he? Going around lifting carts for everybody who needs him to. And winning wrestling matches with bulls? Damn. I wonder why, instead of just giving money to people on the street all the time, he didn’t try building institutions for them. Even if the institutions were funded solely by him and thus temporary at best, it seems more likely to help than having to support all the town’s poor singlehandedly every day. I’m not sure what to make of the fact that Madeleine is just so good at plants that he can teach the peasants who worked the land all these secrets about them. I kind of suspect that they are just humoring him because they like him, he’s rich, and they don’t want to offend him. His nettle speech is kind of adorable and kind of heartbreaking. I disagree with the basic premise that there are no such things as bad men because, well, sociopaths but again that was a little before this time and there is certainly merit in the idea that most people who are bad would not have been under different circumstances. It seems like that would be pretty shocking in the age of ‘You stole a loaf of bread and broke a windowpane? Clearly you are criminal scum for life’, though. The peasants probably were like ‘yeah, yeah, we don’t care about fancy moral philosophy.’ I sure hope that Madeleine remembers his beliefs about this in the future. Madeleine is a funeral crasher and I find that kind of hilarious. I guess nobody really minds but it’s really odd. And it definitely makes me suspect he’s at least a little masochistic since clearly he’s going out of his way to make himself sad. That is just not healthy behavior. Neither is breaking into people’s homes and freaking them out to leave them money. It’s okay, Madeleine. People already know you’re a saint so it’s okay to let them know you’re giving out money. Chances are everybody totally knows it’s you anyway. He just really has something against being thanked, doesn’t he? He could at least mail them the money or something… Madeleine is a happy man without a contented air. Probably because he’s not actually happy though less miserable than whatever event in his past made him this way. It’s a little strange that people gossiped about how much money he had in the bank since, well, that’s not really a very good topic of gossip as everyone knows all about it and it’s no secret. I sort of love that they were half-way towards declaring Madeleine a serial killer just because no one had ever been to his rooms. I don’t see why the woman who put the matter to rest is described as ‘elegant and malicious.’ She just did what any of them should have done to lessen their curiosity and asked him. It’s not like she broke in or tricked him or anything. Commentary Pilferingapples laughing for ages at the mental image of ValMadeleine hurling money at people and fleeing. And seriously, why is the woman who went to see the TRUTH the one who gets called elegant and malicious?!? Was it better to leave things up to the gaspshock gossips? Are we supposed to think she was trying to catch him in a honey trap? I DON’T EVEN KNOW IS THIS IS SEXISM HAPPENING IT IS JUST WEIRD.